Virtual Connector is defined as a very short range less then 1 meter, point to point wireless link (contactless link). This link has similar characteristics as a regular connector:
Very Low latency
High reliability link. I.e. very low Bit Error Rate
High quality preservation for the analog signals
The innovated technology is low power design for very high data rate virtual connector. It enables a replacement of exiting high speed contact-based physical connector with such a wireless technology and may use any unlicensed broadband spectrum. Since the distance is almost zero, the required transmission power is low.The contactless technology may be used for small flexi-cable replacement in the handheld devices as flip or slider based handheld devices.
The innovated virtual connector may carry all type of signals that are transferred with regular connector (see FIG. 1) as digital signal (Di), analog signal (Ai) and Power supply (Pi).
The innovative technique enables a transfer of data at speeds as high as several Gbits/sec (Giga Bits per second) and analog signals up to several GHz, from the contactless transmitter (FIG. 1, 100) to contactless receiver (FIG. 1, 200)